


Checkmate

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Relena play chess and discuss politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharon1x2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sharon1x2).



Trowa looked up from where he was setting up the pieces on the chessboard and smiled as Relena entered the room. Dressed comfortably in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail she looked much more like the bright young lady she was than a one-time queen of the world. He waited patiently for her to settle herself across from him and take a drink of her tea.

“Black or white?” He gestured to the board to indicate it was her turn to select a color.

She pursed her lips, pretending to think through her options carefully. “After spending the whole day with Senator Berkfield from L3 I am feeling very black.”

Trowa bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement before spinning the board. He moved his knight out from behind the row of pawns then sat back. “What is the esteemed senator up to now?”

Relena moved one of her pawns, frowning as she did so. “He’s trying to find ways to discredit the clean air bill that is coming up vote next week.”

Trowa nodded, moving a pawn. “What part of the bill is he arguing against?”

Relena slid her bishop through the gap in the pawns she had created; tapping the manicured nails of her other hand on the edge of the table. “The whole thing. Though he is particularly adamant about the section that takes away grandfather rights from the mining companies and requires them to retrofit their processing plants to the current standards. Of course he denies that his interest has anything to do with the fact that his brother owns the biggest mining operation after WEI. Unfortunately they don’t share the same concern for environmental issues as the Winners.”

Trowa snorted, “Of course there is no relationship between his stance on the bill and hid family’s mining interests.” He studied the board for a moment then leaned forward to move another pawn, a slight smile tugging at his lips. “WEI has always been environmentally conscious. Its one of the things Quatre’s father felt strongly about.”

“I wish more people felt that way.” Relena sighed and absently captured Trowa’s pawn with her bishop. Instead of setting it to the side she toyed with it. Her eyes glued to the piece of carved marble. “Some days I wonder if it is really worth it.”

Trowa studied her for a moment then sat back in his chair, chess game completely forgotten. “You’re making a difference. You aren’t just sitting around expecting someone else to fix the things that are wrong with the world. Dealing with people like Senator Berkfield day after day takes more courage than piloting a Gundam.”

Relena colored and then set the piece down with a snort. “Without the benefit of being able to flatten him with one step.”

Trowa laughed then sobered. “I’ll admit there is a certain sense of satisfaction in being able to take someone out that way, but the time for those kinds of solutions are past. The changes you are making now may seem small but they are real and they last. They’re not dictated by the will of a tyrant but by what is in the hearts and minds of the people.”

“Some days I think greed and hate are the only things in the heart of the people.”

Trowa leaned forward, his forearms on his legs. “Some days and with some people, you would be right, but not always and not everyone. Those people deserve to live their lives in safety and peace. And bit by slow bit you are making that happen. You and the rest of the Senators who truly do care.”

Abruptly she pushed the board away and stood. “I think I would rather go walk in the gardens if you don’t mind. My mind is not on the game today.” She studied the board for a moment then turned her king on his side conceding her surrender. “You would have had me in check in seven or eight moves anyway.”

“Five” said Trowa, bowing slightly and offering his arm.


End file.
